rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Reunion
Reunion is the nineteenth chapter of Red vs. Blue: Revelation and the 172nd episode overall. Characters Red Team *Sarge *Grif *Simmons Blue Team *Epsilon *Caboose *Tucker *Tex Others *Washington *Meta *Doc *Leonard Church (Mentioned Only) *Alpha (Mentioned Only) *Allison (Mentioned Only) Plot At the Freelancer facility, Washington regains consciousness, looking at his bloodied hands and surveying the scene, and sees Doc under the destroyed jeep. Wash spots a battle rifle lying nearby. As he crawls for the weapon, however, he is stopped by Tex, whom he is astounded to find alive. Tex orders him to tell her where the Director is, but Washington has no idea. Tex prepares to execute Washington, but before she can kill him the Meta attacks her and forces her away from Washington, and Tex and the Meta engage in a fistfight. Tex manages to knock the Meta away from her several times but overall they are evenly matched. Tex activates some explosives that she had placed beforehand, revealing a hidden chaingun, which she fires at the Meta. The Meta is forced to take cover. Wash then tries to use the memory unit to extract Tex, but Tex knocks it out of his hand. Washington dives after the device and prevents it sliding off a cliff. Tex then causes an avalanche by detonating more pre-planted charges set in the nearby mountain. Wash and the Meta try to incapacitate her while simultaneously dodging the falling chunks of ice and rock. Tex takes cover and uses her detonator again, this time on explosives placed in the cliff wall, and the cliff begins to crumble into the sea. Tex races across the widening gap between cliff and land, but Washington shoots her before she can make it safely and she is wounded. Realizing the danger they are in, Washington and the Meta then begin to frantically traverse the massive gorge that was caused by the explosion. The Meta makes a leap for his Brute Shot and uses the blade as an ice pick to climb his way up the cliff face. Washington is saved by Doc, who throws the tow cable of the Warthog to him, but his throw is so pathetic that Washington has to sprint and make a lunging jump to grab the cable. As the wounded Tex gets back to her feet, the Meta attacks her again and manages to capture her in the memory unit. Washington orders the Meta to give him the memory unit, but the Meta disobeys and installs the unit onto his back, acquiring the Tex AI and granting him full control over his enhancements. Knowing the Meta will go after Church, Washington attacks the Meta and orders Church and Doc to run for their lives. Despite Washington's efforts the Meta overpowers him. As the Meta is about to execute Washington, the two suddenly spot something in the sky flying in the distance: the Reds and Blues on board a Pelican. Sarge orders Grif to land, which he does, resulting in a massive skidding crash that separates Washington from the Meta and nearly knocks Doc off a cliff. Sarge immediately berates Grif on his failure, but Grif shrugs it off. Sarge then halfheartedly kicks the Pelican off the cliff, causing it to crash into the canyon. The Reds and Blues regroup with Church and Wash, and then discuss how to free Tex from the memory unit, which is lying in the snow nearby. Washington gives orders, sending Tucker and Caboose to look for tools and Red Team to look for a power source for the memory unit. Wash and Church, now alone, discuss Tex's past, and how she was the shadow of the Director's love, except due to her premature death, she was destined to fail at everything she attempted just before she could succeed. Church volunteers to save Tex, but Washington refuses, due to the fact that bringing back Church is the only thing that can clear his name and get him out of prison. Suddenly, the Memory Unit rises off the ground, still attached to the cloaked Meta's back. Church and Washington look on in horror as the Meta rises from the snow to challenge them to another fight. Transcript Wash's perspective. We see Doc lying by the warthog, and a blurry black figure in the distance. Washington: It can't be....Tex? Wash dives for a gun, but is stopped by Tex Washington: You're supposed to be dead. Tex: Don't sound so disappointed. You'll make me cry. Where's the Director? Washington: The Director? How would I know that? Tex: (tuts) Wrong answer.... She goes to shoot him, but the Meta tackles her and sends her flying off Wash. He charges forward but Tex catches him in a powerful punch, knocking him to the ground. With a growl of anger, the Meta jumps up and throws powerful jabs at Tex, which she blocks. Tex then knees Meta in the head and kicks him back. Tex activates a detonator and sets off some explosives by her feet, revealing a powerful chain gun which she grabs in midair before swinging it towards the Meta and opening fire. With a growl of shock, the Meta runs across the field before diving behind an icy boulder. Behind her, Wash gets to his feet and whips out the capture unit, unveiling a large spike. At that moment, Tex's gun runs out of ammo and the Meta takes this moment to return fire with his pistol. Tex ducks behind an icy stalagmite, smashes through the ice and draws out an assault rifle and a battle rifle which she fires at the Meta. Wash runs up to her and thrusts the unit's spike at her, parrying one of her guns away, but she ducks the blow and knocks it out of his hands. Washington: NO! (He dives for it, preventing it from going over into an abyss) Be more careful, this thing can't take any more hits! Cut to Church and Doc. Doc: Church! Are you okay? Church: She fuckin' shot me! What is wrong with her? Doc: She did? That's what brought us to you! Church: I know! She meant to do that! Doc: Well she's paying for it now. Cut back to Tex, Wash and Meta. Meta has Tex pinned to the ground, trying to wrestle her gun away but she kicks him backwards towards a wall of ice. As Washington rejoins his colleague, she jumps to her feet and pulls out another detonator Washington: Is that a... Tex presses the button and a loud beeping starts behind them. Wash and the Meta spin around and see a row of mines built into the wall Washington: ...Mountain? The mines go off and the wall shatters into huge blocks that go tumbling towards the two ex-Freelancers, who set off running. Wash stabs at Tex again with the unit but she ducks aside and kicks him away. Then the Meta charges forward, picking up the unit. Washington: Meta, take it! Hit her! As the icicle blocks crash around them, the Meta grabs the unit and swings out at Tex, but she ducks away. Wash then leaps up to do a jump-kick at Tex's head but she dodges and flings him to the ground, with Wash grabbing Tex's battle rifle before he falls. The Meta then kicks her in the chest, right under a huge shard of ice! Quickly she rolls away to avoid getting crushed, but the Meta kicks it out at her. Luckily, she jumps onto it and flips away. Wash leaps onto another large icicle and runs along its length, firing at Tex. She lands on a block and vaults over it, followed closely by the Meta. As Tex lands, a boulder lands behind her and she strikes it, launching it towards the other two. Wash ducks aside and the Meta jumps off it towards Tex. She runs up another icicle and intercepts him in midair, grabbing him by the chin and cracking his back over her shoulders. As she lands, she throws him up and kicks him in the back towards Wash, who dives out of the way. Wash then raises his battle rifle and fires at Tex but she dives behind an icy boulder where, after a moment of delay, she draws out a third detonator and hits the button. At once a line of charges go off under the ice twenty feet from her and as the mountain shelf begins to crumble, she takes off for the safety of the other side, but Wash fires at her and she screams in pain as the bullet hits her shoulder, landing on the safety of the ice sheet. Wash suddenly realizes that the ground is moving and he looks round to see the shelf cracking and breaking as it falls towards the icy water below. Washington: Oh my God! RUN! Wash and the Meta tear across the shelf towards the ever-more distant ledge, leaping over cracks and side-stepping the sliding boulders. As they reach the edge of the shelf, the Meta spots his brute shot falling over the cliff and leaps straight towards it. Washington: META! Wait, I...(Meta grabs his weapon, and uses the combat side as an ice pick to hold him in place.) God-dammit! Zoom in on Doc, waving the Warthog's tow hook. Doc: (Waving the Warthogs tow hook) WASH! Here! Take this! Washington: (shocked) DOC?! Throw it, throw it! (Waves his hands above his head, signaling for the throw) Doc: Here it comes! (He throws, and it falls short) Washington: (exasperated) You've got to be kidding me...(Nevertheless, he jumps for it, grabbing the rope and climbing up. At the top he hauls himself up.) That was the second worst throw, ever, of all time. Doc: What d' you want from me? I ran track in high school. Meta runs at Tex as she struggles to her feet. As the Meta swings the blade end of his brute shot at her, she parries it with her combat knife then punches him back. As he stumbles back, she dashes forward and slashes across his stomach then stabs him in his left shoulder. With a growl, the Meta aims his brute shot at the ground and fires, sending them flying and knocking Tex down. Wash runs up to them as the Meta grabs the capture unit and hauls Tex to her feet. Washington: (panicked) Meta, wait! We don't need to hurt her, we only need- Meta stabs the memory unit's spike straight into Tex's visor, causing her to scream in agony and for her body to violently twitch and spasm. A blood red light emerges from the hole in her face as she is absorbed into the capture unit. Church: NO! With a growl of satisfaction, the Meta draws the unit out and flings Tex's broken body towards the stunned Church. '' '''Church': Stop! Let her outta that thing! Washington: ''(wearily) We can't. The unit is failing. Epsilon, it's over. You're coming with us. '''Church': (furious) I'm not going anywhere with you! We can fight you! Doc: (surprised) We can? Church: (determined) We will! Doc: (exasperated) Aw, great. Washington: I'm sorry to hear that. Meta, give me the memory unit. (The Meta doesn't respond) Meta? Meta is staring at the unit in his hands. He looks up at Wash Washington: (horrified) Meta! NO! Don't... Meta attaches the unit to his back and becomes invisible. Washington: Damnit! Doc, you have to protect Epsilon! Doc: What do I do?! Washington: RUN! Meta charges past him, then proceeds to shoot at Epsilon-Church and Doc. Quickly, Wash jumps onto the Meta's back and throws his arms around his neck. '' '''Washington: ''I'll try to hold him! ''Meta throws him off and continues to shoot. Wash retaliates but is knocked off balance by a shot from the Brute Shot. Meta calmly advances on him, chuckling to himself. '' '''Washington: I knew you would do this, Meta. I just can't believe... (His voice trails off as he looks over the Meta's shoulder) can't believe...(The two have spotted something in the sky, trailing black smoke) I can't believe it. It is revealed to be a Pelican, badly damaged, with Grif behind the wheel. Sarge, Caboose, Simmons and Tucker can also be seen inside. Sarge: There they are! Land right next to them! Grif: Right...land... Sarge: ...You do know how to land this vehicle, don't you? Grif: Sure! That just means stop flying, right? Sarge: Brace for impact! Tucker: Oh shit! This is gonna suck! Caboose: ...I still haven't got my peanuts. The Pelican quickly drops toward the surface and crashes. Meta and Wash jump out of the way to avoid it. The Pelican finally comes to a stop, with the Reds pressed against the glass, almost crushing a cowering Doc, with both the Reds and Doc loudly screaming. As soon as the Pelican stops, the Reds are thrown back. Doc: Wow! That was a close one! Washington: (coming out from behind a tree, faintly bemused) ''I ''would say that was the cavalry, but I've never seen a line of horses crash into the battlefield from outer space before. Church: (from behind the same tree) Uhhhh... Is it possible for a memory fragment out of an artificial intelligence program enclosed inside a robotic body to piss its pants? Because I'm pretty sure I just did that. Washington: Come on, let's go see how many of your friends survived that. Church: You know, they're not really my friends. Washington: That's okay, I'm sure none of them really survived. Cut to Sarge and Grif around the crashed Pelican Sarge: Grif! Look what you did to our ship! Grif: (dismissively) Eh, fuck it, it's a rental. Sarge: (beat) Eh, good point, fuck it. (he kicks the Pelican off the cliff and it falls over the side into the icy water.) Church runs over to the group, Wash not far behind. Church: Has anybody seen Tex? Washington: I'm sorry, Epsilon. The Meta captured her inside of the memory unit. Church:There it is! (he and the others run over to it) She's here! Washington: Epsilon, there's nothing we can do. She's stuck in there. Church: So let her out! Washington: We rigged it so it's one way. We didn't want you to escape again. Church: Well, un''rig it! '''Washington': I need to get it to a lab. Somewhere with tools. Church: Simmons? Simmons: Hey, he's the expert. I'' don't know what I can do to help. '''Washington': And it's in no condition to move. If it locks down before I can open it, she'll be trapped in there. Simmons: We should try something. Washington: If I let her out, you have to come with me. Church: (frustrated) Yes, fine, just get her out! Washington: (turns to the other Blues) Caboose, Tucker, get in the base. See if you can find some tools Caboose: Okay! Tucker: Alright! I'll be right back! The two run off. Washington: You three find me anything that has power. Anything and everything. We're going to need a lot to keep it online. Sarge: (running off with the Grif and Simmons) On it! Church: (looking down at the Epsilon Unit) I can get her out. Washington: What? No! Church: It's my only option. Washington: I need you, Epsilon. You're my only ticket out of this mess. If you get stuck in there, they'll never believe me, I'm not going back to prison! Church: I can do it. Washington: No, I won't let you. Church:You can't stop me. I have to help her. She's here because of us. Washington: Because of me? Church: Not you, us - ''Me, and Alpha, and the Director. '''Washington': You've started to remember. Church: I found some journals from the Director. She's someone from his life. Someone he loved... Washington: (quietly) Allison. Her name was Allison. Church: Allison... (turns back to the Epsilon Unit) When they made Alpha, she came back. She was a byproduct of the process. Washington: She's just a shadow. Church: (angrily) Don't call her that! She died in her real life, and that's all the Director ever remembered of her. So now, no matter how tough she is, no matter how hard she fights, she's always going to fail! Because that's what she's based on. No matter what she's doing, or what she's trying to accomplish, just when her goal is within her reach, it gets yanked away. Every. Single. Time. Can you imagine what that's like? The memory unit lifts in the air, revealed to be on the back of the Meta, who, invisible, has been present the whole time. Washington: I think I'm getting the idea... Church: Uh oh... Meta: (growls loudly) Trivia *In Grifball: Double Agent 2 and 3, the side screens of the UNSN newsroom features clips of this episode. *The Assault Rifle that Tex pulls out of the ice block seems to be an MA5B rather than an MA5C, due to sounds and a simpler design. *Washington's comment on Doc's throw being the "Second worst throw, ever...Of all time" is a reference to Caboose's throw back in Reconstruction: Chapter 6, where he threw a Spike Grenade directly at the wall in front of himself. *After Washington's comment on Doc's throw being the "second worst of all time," Doc comments on how he used to run track back in high school. This is a reference to when Doc told the Reds and Blues in K.I.T. B.F.F.. *Washington's line of "...but I've never seen a line of horses crash into the battlefield from outer space before" as the remaining Reds and Blues crash-land with the Pelican to save the day can be seen as a reference to how the Flood invaded the Ark in Halo 3. *Wash seems to know Tucker's name, despite this being the first time they have ever met. *The inside of the Pelican is depicted in the Halo: Combat Evolved engine. *Despite all that the Reds have been through, they still follow Washington's orders. *When Washington sends the Reds and Blues off to find equipment, Epsilon is clearly carrying a Sniper Rifle, however, in the next scene, he has switched to holding a Plasma Pistol with his Sniper on his back, and in the next view of, he is holding a Magnum. *Despite being an A.I. enclosed inside a robot body, when Tex is shot by Washington, blood is clearly seen spurting out from her wound. However, this "blood" appears to be black, so could instead be some form of oil or hydraulic fluid. *The pistol the Meta is holding when behind the rock is an M6D (Halo: Combat Evolved pistol) instead of an M6G (Halo 3 pistol). *The opening to this episode is similar to the Halo 3 trailer Starry Night, with Washington playing the role of Master Chief. **The opening scene also resembles the fan-made Instalation 01 trailer with Washington being the sole surviving red team Spartan and Tex being the blue team member who attempts to kill the person underfoot before being stopped rather than an elite stabbing her in the back, the Meta ramming her off Washington. *During the scene where Meta rushes at Tex after Doc saves Washington, the words "Plagam Extremam Infligere" (Latin for "violent death") can be heard being chanted by the chorus. *The scene in which Tex punches a large rock at Washington and the Meta is likely a reference to Dead Fantasy, another work of Monty Oum's, in which Hitomi does the same thing to Rikku and Yuna, the main difference being that the two scenes are mirrored. *While Meta stabs Tex in the face with the capture unit, Tex's knife is still implanted in Meta's back, but when he throws her body on the ground, her knife disappears. It continues to disappear and reappear constantly throughout the rest of the season. This is most likely just an error made during post production. *In the credits of the season, Pongo is said to be security, a reference of the RT Short of the same name *On October 14, Rooster Teeth animator Monty Oum announced that Wash was initially meant to be smashed and cut in half by the Meta with the Warthog in this episode, but the scene was cut for several reasons.Wash killed by Warthog Monty even stated "I don't think Wash could survive getting cut and half by a car...". * At 0:27, right before switching from Machinima to animation, the Meta can be seen holding his Brute Shot even though in the next scene he doesn't have it. References Video Category:Revelation Category:Episodes